Glass Cannon
by LeoPrime13
Summary: Friendship; It can be powerful and last a lifetime, but it can also break easily with one swift strike. That's what Ash felt when his friends betrayed him after the Kalos League, with only a few believing in him. Faking his death, he now must prove the traitors wrong to a brand new region, but will his broken friendship to the few be brought back into his life? (DawnxAshxLillie)
1. Betrayal and Self Doubt

**_Glass Cannon_**

Chapter 1: Betrayal and Self-Doubt

Location: Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Everything's the way it should've been; the same old peaceful town with the region-renowned professor's lab sitting on top of the hill and the clear blue sky with white clouds scattered across the blue veil is everything Ash remembered. This was his hometown after all and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ash just made it to the Finals in the Kalos League and never in his life did he feel so much adrenaline in his entire body when he fought Alain. He was a good trainer at best and he did give him something worth a battle like his Semi-Finals in Sinnoh. But something inside him felt off for an unexplained reason. Normally he would've shrugged it off and prepare for his next journey to a brand new region with new Pokémon to see. But not this time.

His partner since day one on their journey, Pikachu, also noticed this strange feeling the Kanto native is having. Was it he put so many high hopes he would win the League and head off to face the Champion of Kalos only to fall short once more? The bond he had with Greninja was something no one ever came across and yet he still lost.

But that didn't matter, right now Ash wants to go home and say hi to his mom and get some rest.

"Glad to be home, huh Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pikapi," Pikachu squealed.

The two kept quiet on the long way back home. It was peaceful as it always been, he wouldn't have it any other way. Only five minutes later they spot Ash's house, with Mr. Mime sweeping the porch. Ash waves at the Psychic-type Pokémon as he waved back as well, entering the house in wishing he sees his mother welcoming him with open arms and congratulate his battle like she usually does. But instead, she wasn't there. He looks around, placing his backpack on the couch as he looks around to find no one only to find a piece of note hanging in the fridge.

Ash grabs the piece of paper and starts reading;

 _Dear Ash,_

 _If you're reading this, don't worry I'm at Professor Oak's lab. All of your friends are here as well. We all want to say something to you once you got back. Sorry if this letter isn't long, but we'll be waiting for you._

 _Sincerely, Mom_

Ash put down the letter as his mind begin ticking. All of his friends are there, waiting for him at the largest building in Pallet Town to appraise him for his close victory. But another thought came into his mind, what if they weren't there to congratulate him? What if they re there to tell him to give up on his dreams and live a normal life? No, that can't be it. He neglects the negative thought out of his head as he begins to head out.

"I'll be back Pikachu, I'm going to say hi to Professor Oak and the others."

Pikachu nods his head as Ash once again heads out of the house and into Professor Oak's lab. It took only two minutes of speed walking and the raven hair just arrive at the front of the door and grab the handle, it was then he heard some kind of commotion inside.

"When is he going to get here?!" a voice complains that Ash recognizes it as Misty's.

"I left him a note at home, so he should be here by now," he heard his mom said depressingly.

"Well we have to tell him or else I'm heading over there and tell him myself," a deep male voice proclaims.

 _'Brock?'_ Ash thought.

"No, you're staying right here and we can all tell him!" another male voice said sternly.

It was no doubt it belongs to Gary and the way he sounds made Ash s heart to beat rapidly.

"I don't understand why we have to say it?" young female voice questions, "Can't we just say he did a good job and—"

"No, Bonnie, he has to know. Not after what everyone else has told us," another male voice interrupted her.

 _'Wait, Bonnie and Clemont are here? How did my mom get their phone numbers?'_ Ash thought until he decided to continue listening.

"He has been at this for too long and he hasn't won a single tournament at any of the Goddamn Leagues," Gary said angrily.

"He can't keep doing this and not learn his mistake," May's voice said.

"I know Ash hasn't remembered me when we were kids until I brought it up, but I want to see him at least think what others have to say," Serena said.

Ash's heart was now beating too fast for him. What on earth are they talking about, he didn't want to hear it, but at the same time, he had to hear the full answer. He quickly took a peek at a large window to see that everyone was there; his mom, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena were all there in the lobby. Ash took his eyes off of them and leaned his head to hear what the others have to say. It was then he heard Professor Oak finally spoke.

"Then it's settled; we're all going to tell him to give up on his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master and that's final," he spoke with authority in his voice.

Ash didn't hear his heartbeat when he heard it. His mind was racing, the negative thought was now resurfacing telling him it was right all along.

 _'Nonononononono...'_ he thoughts ran and his eyes tingle with tears dripping down his cheeks.

He steps away from the door and ran straight back home, hoping they didn't notice him through the window. His mind was officially in a complete wreck of what he had heard, he didn't want to believe it was true. But it was all too real, his friends gave up on him. Did it mean anything to them?! Even his friends from Kalos were now against him, afterall they been through. He saw them as his family, hell even Serena kissed him before she left for Hoenn. He burst his door open, scaring Mr. Mime and Pikachu at the sudden burst of his entrance.

The yellow mouse notices his trainer's sadden emotions moving towards him. Ash drops to his knees, saying nothing to his trusted friend or even acknowledge his presence when he rubs his head on the Kanto-born boy. Without any signs of his next move, Ash grasps Pikachu and hug him tightly, crying intensely. The small mouse didn't know what happened to make his trainer break down, it would take a full effort in order to do that. Such as when Celebi died when she was possessed by a Dark Ball. Darkrai sacrificing himself to prevent Alamos Town and the world from being destroyed by Dialga and Palkia. And recently; Greninja leaving him in order to protect Kalos after the downfall of Lysandre. Whatever happened at the Professor's lab that made him cry was something he doesn't want to know.

Ash continued sobbing until Mr. Mime walk up to him and gave him a tissue. He obliged and took the tissue to wipe the tears off of his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Mime," he said "Hey, can you go get something from the store? Just take your time."

The humanoid psychic tilts his head in confusion, looking in the boy s mind but all he could see was desperation and pleading. He obliged and walk out of the house, leaving the two alone in the house. The boy slowly got up and begins walking into the kitchen, pulling a drawer and grabbing a pen. Grabbing the note his mother wrote only to write on the back, though his mind blocked by all of his inner hatred towards his friends and family. He tried to clear his head in order to write what he wants, taking a deep breath before looking down at the blank piece of paper and begins writing. Ash kept on writing neglecting anything that tried to divert his attention, his anger wasn't helping him either with the tears dropping onto the paper. He doesn't even remember what he wrote, but he was done and fold the paper and place it in the fridge.

He looks at Pikachu, even though he can't fully understand what his friend, but he can read what his expression and body language were telling him. He took a deep sigh before speaking.

"Pikachu, Our friends want us to give up on our dreams," he explains, "We're leaving, I need you to head out back and don t come inside until I'm done."

Pikachu was shocked to hear that the companions he and his trainer have traveled throughout the globe decide to backstab Ash and to figure if any of his Pokémon friends also want to turn their backs on him, they'll be in a world of hell. Nodding his head, he left Ash alone as he walks out of the house. Ash sighs softly, his mind racing through all of the journeys he been through to today. He can't stand to look at their faces anymore, looking at the shelf where all of his badges from almost all of the regions he had traveled to, his trophy from the Orange Island League, and now he'll add his Kalos badges to his collection. He just wanted to show them how much he's progressed but it's not ever going to happen. He placed them on the shelf before walking back to see all of his struggles and achievements; went to waste.

He looks down at his hat that was lying on the couch and at the coffee table was a small box of matches. Ash quickly grabs it and pulled one match out and light it up, looking back at his hat. He grabs it and deciding whether or not if he should burn it. The negative thought return, reminding him that his so-called friends were going to do to him. His eyes flared into anger and disgust, finally deciding to set his hat on fire. He put the light-up match next to the red and white cap, the flame connected and begin to spread slowly. Ash looks at his now burning hat before placing it on the couch as the flame also begin to catch on fire. Without a second thought, he walks towards the back and begins to close the backdoor. He saw his yellow friend waiting for him, nodding his head as he walks toward the fence and jumps over it. Pikachu did the same, only to land onto the black hair boy s shoulder. The two didn't respond as they continue to walk towards the small woods as the smell of smoke was present, but none of them look back.

Ash thought about taking the rest of his Pokémon from his journeys, but he doesn't know how he's going to obtain them without any bag to carry all of the Pokéballs. He doesn't know if they even want to be with him and are thinking the same thought as the rest of the traitors. For now, he just wants to disappear and let the world forget about him.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are doing this!" Brock said in disbelief.

"It's the only way to keep him from any harm Brock," Professor Oak told him.

Ever since he was brought to the Kanto Professor's lab with all of Ash's friends, there has been a feud between them about Ash's dream. Brock was one who was against it. Sadly, the majority had ruled him and others out.

"But that doesn't mean he has to give up on his dreams!" the former gym leader yells.

Gary was the first to stand up, already irritated by Brock's stubbornness. "Listen, pal. How many times has lost in the League? SIX TIMES! And this League has crossed the line. Ash should've won that, but he didn't!"

Cilan looks at the spiky brunette, "That is true, but what about all those times where he saved our home regions from being either destroyed or ruled by evil organizations? Telling him to quit will ruin that vital ingredient of what makes him—"

"Will you just shut up with your connoisseur talk, Cilan!" Iris interrupted him, "It's getting repetitive as shit. Arceus, you're such a kid!"

The green hair Unovan gave her a nasty glare as his balled up his fist, hoping he could strike her. "Why you little—"

"That's enough from the both of you!" Oak scolds.

The two stop their argument, sitting back in their original seats. Oak looks at those who were against it before talking, despite them they're going against the idea he could care less.

"Look, I know you guys want him to achieve his dream. But you must understand that this is can't go on forever; if we're going to make him realize that we must turn our backs in order to protect him we have to betray him."

"But that's not fair!" Bonnie yells, "We can't say he's weak!"

"Bonnie, he didn't tell us about his past losses when he traveled with us," Clemont reminded his sister.

"But he said we're like family to him!" she counters.

"This is bullshit!" Max cursed out loud.

May and Drew turn their heads at the young boy with surprise and disgust. "Max Maple! You don't use that language young man!" May said angrily.

"No! This is bullshit!" he argues back, "You can't do this to him! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Max, you are in no position to talk here", Drew said in a serious tone, "You and Bonnie don't have any sort of power to change the vote. It stays."

Max crosses his arms, pouting silently before the others continue their feud. The only one who hasn't talk was Dawn. She hadn't said a word since she arrived at Pallet Town, it was nice to see where Ash was born for most of his life, but to see that this wasn't for a social call or congratulating her raven hair friend for coming second in the Lumiose Conference. To the rest, he was weak and he can't seem to get first place. They even plan on giving them Ash's Pokémon once they tell him to quit. Despite she didn't give her answer, they continued and they made the vote. If she did, she would've said no but that wouldn't change anything. They continue to argue, forcing the bluenette to block her ears in order to ignore the argument between everyone and the two boys.

Max turns his body around, still mad at his sister and the majority of everyone in the room, look out at the window seeing a flock of Pidgeys and Spearows flying overhead at the small town. He has never been this angry in his life and it just made it even worse when they don't acknowledge his stress about the whole situation. That is when saw something in the distant. A large pillar of smoke was emitting from the ground and up to the sky, the only thing that confuses him that the only thing that can cause a pillar of smoke if there was a fire. And when there is fire—

"Uh guys, there's a fire outside," he said.

Everyone stop their argument as they all race towards the window and sure enough, he was right. Delia looks at where the fire was originated and to her horror, she knew exactly where that fire was heading.

"That's my house!" she screams, "ASH!"

Immediately, she burst out of the lab and began racing down her burning home. Everyone else made their way to follow the woman before Professor Oak stop Tracey from continuing even further.

"Tracey, I want you to call the fire department and tell them there's a fire happening," he told him.

"Yessir!" Tracey agreed.

The black hair watcher ran towards the phone, dialing 9-11 waiting for a response. The phone begins answering.

 _"Hello 9-11, what's your emergency?"_ a male voice asks.

"Yes, hello there's a house on fire in Pallet Town!" Tracey said loudly.

It only took at least five minutes for the firefighters to arrive and took out the fire, before Delia and the rest made it. Delia watches in horror as her home was now in smoldering ruins as more water was putting out the last of the flames. She tries to get inside the house but was block by Officer Jenny.

"Please let me go! My son's in there!" she cries out.

"Ma'am, please calm down," Jenny said, "We're doing the best we can to find your son."

Delia didn't say a thing as she watches her own house is slowly loses the burning flames. No one said a thing until they saw a small Growlithe running out of the house, holding something in its mouth. Officer Jenny bent down to the small dog's level to see that it was carrying a note in its mouth. The bright bluenette took the note from the Puppy Pokémon as she begins to read the small note. She didn't say anything as she looks at the group before handing the note towards the brunette.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said solemnly.

Delia carefully took the note from the officer's hand and look at the note. Upon reading it, her eyes widen in horror with her tears beginning to fall again. Professor Oak took the note from her hands and begins to read it out loud.

"To whoever reads this note, it means I'm dead. I can't stand to see my family and friends looking at me as a failure for losing the Kalos League", he said with everyone gasping before he continued, "Mother; I hope you won't have to worry about me losing every time I enter the League. Professor Oak; I'm sorry for becoming such a failure to you everytime I'm sent to a new region. And to everyone else, I hope you're happy without me. I heard you guys were going to tell me to give up on my dreams on becoming a Pokémon Master. So, to make sure you all now live happily, you'll won't be able to see me anymore, for I have moved on to a better place. I hope you're proud. From, Ash Ketchum."

No one said a word. They didn't expect Ash to kill himself and catch him and the house on fire. For some, it was a shock but to the others, it was a nightmare. Dawn back away before running off away from the burnt house. Everyone tried to call her name but she ignored it, The pain was too much for the young girl's heart. Brock balled his hand into a fist, it was clearly the traitors' faults for forcing his friend to commit suicide, but he didn't realize that he thought _everyone_ wanted him to give up on his dream. Cilan felt the same way as the two looks at each other before walking away. Gary was the first to notice them moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questions.

"We're going to get Dawn," Brock responded without turning his head around.

The spiky brunette didn't respond as he watches the two boys walking away. Everyone else just stood there, with some in tears of the sudden upcoming of the event. With the sound of thunder rolling in and the few droplets begin to pour from the sky, the only thing that can be heard was a cry from a depressed mother who lost her only child. She shouldn't listen to the traitors, but now this is what she gets.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: "Oh look, another betrayal story where Ash is betrayed by his so-called friends. Gee, never seen this one before." says everyone ever. But don't worry, I'm not going to do make Ash powerful with the aura like the majority of the stories we have seen. Tell me what you guys think, should those who didn't agree with the traitors reunite with Ash or should Ash be a lone wolf?**_

 _ **EDIT: Okay, so for the reason I delete this story is because I couldn't see any of the reviews that you guys were posting, both on a computer or on my phone for some reason. So I hope to delete it and repost it might fix it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_


	2. Out of the Storm and Into the Eye

Chapter 2: Out of the Storm and Into the Eye

Location: Vermilion City, Kanto Region

The storm continues to pour hard throughout the region, though that didn't bother Ash in the slightest. He was hiding behind some cargo in the docks, face covered with his knees and arms. Pikachu, on the other hand, stood next to him with depressed anger flow within the yellow mouse. They've bee traveling for five hours to get to Vermilion City since Ash fake his death. But all in all, he just doesn't want to talk to anyone or being bothered.

His so-called friends and family betrayed him and it destroyed him. They did not just break his dream; they smashed it into bits, grind it with a metal boot and kick it to the wind where it can never be rebuilt again. The raven-hair just couldn't think of anything else as the rain continues to hit his head hard. Pikachu, on the other hand, was filled with anger at the people who have turned their backs on his trainer. He also wondered if the other Pokémon he has traveled and battle alongside throughout the years also agrees with the traitors. He'll electrocute them to ashes if they did.

But his vengeful thoughts stop when he heard footsteps coming to their direction. He turns his head to see the originator of the noise, to be greeted by a muscular spiky blonde man wearing only a green tank top, tan military pants, black boots and dark shades. The man crosses his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey kid, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asks loudly, "This is a restricted area."

Ash slowly lifts his head up at the man. Without a doubt, he knew _exactly_ who was standing in front of him. The Vermilion City Gym Leader: Luitenent Surge.

"S-Sir?" Ash spoke now shivering in the rain.

Surge took a good look at the kid, he could recognize the brown eyes and the zig-zag markings on his cheeks.

"Hey, I know you," he said, "You're that Ketchum pipsqueak that defeated my Raichu with your little rodent! What the hell are you doing here"

Ash didn't respond to the Gym Leader his sad expression must've tipped him off that something is wrong. The military man knelt down and offer him a hand.

"Come on, kid, let's get out of this rain and get you all dried up."

Ash doesn't know why this guy is all of the sudden acting nice, but he wasn't going to question it. He grabs Surge's hand with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder as he's lifted off the wet pavement. The blonde luitenent took the raven-haired boy into his gym as the warmth of the house gave Ash and Pikachu stop shivering. Surge walk ahead of them as Ash was reliving his memories of being here. The day where Pikachu was pummeled by Surge's Raichu and said he needs to evolve Pikachu in order to achieve anything. If it wasn't for Pikachu's stubborn pride, he wouldn't get this far and proved the blonde soldier wrong. Of course, that was when he was traveling with Brock and Misty. Oh, how he hates them now, but just the negative thought that told him about his untimely betrayal, another one said that maybe not _all_ of them thought about it. But his stubborn instincts took hold, shaking his head.

But the main question is; where does he go from here?

"Hey kid, you just gonna stand there or what?" Surge's voice hollered.

Ash snapped out of his train of thought as he starts walking towards the small door he didn't recognize. He enters it to see a small, yet comfortable, room that looks like an apartment. With a small kitchen, small living room and off to the side was a hallway that could lead to Surge's bedroom. A towel hit him in the head, making him pushing it away from his face.

"You gonna need it if you wanna dry yourself," Surge suggested.

This uncharacteristic behavior from the tough looking guy was still surprising for the Kanto born boy. But then again, he did admit his defeat when he was just ten years old. He obliges, drying his head before wrapping the towel around his body with Pikachu to nestle inside. Ash sat down at one of the chairs next to the kitchen as he heard the stove turning on. He looks to see the Gym Leader was making some tea for the both of them. He stayed quiet, without realizing that time passed by and already his cup of hot green tea place in front of him.

"I'm more of a coffee kind of guy, but at least tea prevents you from getting sick", Surge spoke with his own cup of tea in hand.

Ash nods as he gently grabs his cup before putting it in his lips to take a sip. The warm sense from the bitter tea was soothing enough, coursing through his body sighing in warm relief.

He finally spoke, "Thank you."

Surge shrugs it off, "Don't mention it. Now, are you going to tell me what in Arceus' name you're doing out in that port in this late of the night?"

Ash didn't realize that it was nighttime when he arrived at Vermillion City. To him, it felt like an hour when the storm hit. He looks down at his cup, not sure if he should tell the truth or just say it's nothing. But he felt that he was being interrogated and frankly, it's maybe because he's in a room with a former soldier and he might have ways to make him talk. He began in the finals in the Kalos League, how he was the runner-up before returning to home and discovered his "friends" betrayed him. He did leave out the part where he faked his death by burning his house down before arriving here. He didn't look at the veteran, due to the fact he kept quiet throughout Ash's story.

It was then he heard a sharp exhale from Surge's mouth before speaking.

"Wow, just wow. I didn't think you're pals would do that," he said, "But the question I want to know is: what are you going to do now?"

Ash just shrugs.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it since then."

Pikachu rubs his rosy cheeks on his trainer's for comfort, getting a rub from Ash's hand on the yellow mouse's head. There was nowhere else to go, nowhere where he could hide from the traitors or anywhere where people instantly recognize him. He was stumped. Surge knew that this kid must've begun to have doubt on himself and he doesn't want this kid's traitor to have the last laugh. He knew that he needs to get some sort of revenge.

"Have you thought of getting your Pokémon from that old oaf's lab back from them?" he suggests.

Ash thought about it until giving his answer.

"I thought about it, but guess didn't get to it when I decide to leave."

Lt. Surge made a low chuckle, making the boy and his starter a little bit unsettled.

"Well, how about once this storm is cleared, we take back what's rightfully yours. And if they believed you aren't worthy to be their trainer, screw them!" he declared loudly.

Ash looks dead into the former soldier's eyes in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks.

The older man look at the kid, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kid, I'm not a man who let these things slide. I'm a man who likes to prove I don't go down easy, though what I'm doing is probably illegal. But, I've got a thing or two to make sure they don't know it was me or you. Being in the military gives you a few advantages. Now, what do you say; would ya like to join me and get some good revenge?"

Ash thought this through, if there were a few Pokémon he had are still loyal to him, maybe he could prove those bastards wrong. He looks at the Gym Leader with a determined smile he had all over the years.

"I'll do it," he announces.

Luitenent Surge laughs full heartedly, flexing his right arm.

"Excellent, we'll start tomorrow! Better get some sleep kid."

Ash nods as he made his way towards the couch as the tiredness took him in control as he dreamt of getting his revenge on those bastards if they're still in the lab. Most likely they're in a hotel somewhere in Kanto, but he knew he had to get his Pokémon from Professor Oak and hoping he could find a place to become stronger.

* * *

Location: Pallet Town

Almost a full day has passed since Ash's suicide and everyone left, with Delia staying at a small motel as they reconstruct her home. They weren't able to replace anything that Ash had, but with him gone, she decides to leave it there as an empty room to put some boxes and unwanted stuff in. Brock and Cilan didn't come back since they were still looking for Dawn while the rest went to a hotel, paid by Professor Oak. The only one who was still in the professor's lab was Tracey, Max, and Bonnie. Clemont and May agreed to leave them there until they decide to join with the others ever since they aren't too happy with the decision.

Tracey was cleaning the desks since Professor Oak left to comfort Delia's grief, leaving him in charge of watching the Pokémon and the two kids. In all honesty, he didn't know why he agreed with the majority of telling Ash to give up on his dream of being the Pokémon Master. But if it was any consolation; he wished Ash didn't commit suicide. Maybe it was a coward's way out, but the way Ash left the note about how he knew his friends were betraying him was only half the truth. The more he thought about it, the more he believed Ash was weak as the majority had said.

"You never could stand to face the truth, can you Ash?" he said to himself.

A knock on the door came, pausing the black haired watcher from his chores, making his way to the front door.

"Hello, can I—"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" a familiar voice yells.

Without any warning, his face was met with a metallic-like tail sending him across the room and hitting the counter. The impact was enough to make one of the vases to fall and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Ash and Pikachu walk inside the lab, seeing the now knocked-out Tracey lying on the ground. Behind them was Luitenent Surge walking in, examining the place before making a small huff.

"So, this is the world's famous Professor Oak's lab? Expected to be bigger," he said.

Ash didn't say anything as he walks towards the back patio door and opens it. He stops and turns towards Pikachu, kneeling down to his eye level with only some concern.

"Pikachu, keep an eye if anyone tries and come to the lab okay?"

Pikachu salutes at his trainer with an affirmative "Pi-ka!"

Ash and Surge finally stand outside of the large area to see multiple Pokémon wandering around, though it was no surprise that they were his. All of them stop to see their supposed dead trainer with the Vermillion Gym Leader standing by his side. Ash was unsure if this would work, but he had to make sure.

"Hey guys, I bet everyone told you that I died," he started, "The thing is, I fake it because they want me to quit my dream of being a Pokémon Master. I'm planning on leaving for good and I want to bring you guys with me."

There was silence filling the atmosphere, no one has made a move. Looking at each other with uncertainty at their trainer, making the negative feeling return to Ash's mind. Could Professor Oak and the others convince them to betray him as well? Did they also believe he's also weak? He wished it wasn't true until he saw something moving. Amongst the group was one of his most powerful partner, Infernape, was walking on fours towards him. He had taken him in since Paul released him for being too weak. The struggle and pain between the two trying to overcome it was something Ash and his fire partner had been striving to prove the purple hair trainer wrong. His blue and yellow eyes look into the auburn eyes before turning around, standing firmly by his side. It was then Ash's old partner, Bulbasaur, also joined in facing in front of the rest.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur! Saur saur bu!" the Seed Pokémon spoke to the others, "Saur-bulba! Bu-saur bulba! Bulbasaur!"

Ash had no idea what he was saying, but since Bulbasaur was basically the second oldest member next to Pikachu, he must've said something strong. It was then more of his Pokémon walk up to him; Charizard, Gible, Bayleaf, Sceptile, Staraptor, Totadile, Quilava, Buizel, Oshawatt, Snivy, Donphan, Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha, Krookodile, Torterra, Noctowl, Leavanny, and Gliscor. The others didn't budge from their spot, making it clear that they see Ash as a not strong trainer. But to Ash, it didn't matter. He seen that there are still some of his Pokémon are still loyal to him.

He wipes the tears from his eyes in joy.

"Thank you guys, it really means a lot to me", Ash thank.

Surge was looking at the kid's Pokémon in awe to see they were willing to stay by his side. If anything, he's impressed.

"Wow kid, guess you got some good Pokémon."

Ash smiles at the Gym Leader with a nod, but the question remains: how is he going to bring them with him to Arceus knows where. "Well, we're not out of the woods just yet."

The blonde soldier nods his head as the two went back inside of the lab. They have succeeded in getting most of Ash's Pokémon to join him and now the next part is how to get them out of Oak's lab. Pikachu looks at his raven-hair to see if it went well and luckily Ash gave him an affirmative nod. The yellow mouse smiled but was cut short when he heard two footsteps coming from upstairs. Ash was quick to notice it as what he spotted was Max and Bonnie standing at the top of the stairs, mortified plastered on their faces.

Pikachu's cheeks begin to show off static, while Ash wasn't too happy to see them.

"Ash?" Bonnie whimpers.

Ash wished this didn't happen now, of all of the people he has to run to it just _has_ to be the two youngest members of his past journies. With Pikachu being Ash's anger for the time, he didn't need to put much effort.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

Max and Bonnie didn't expect Ash to suddenly give them a cold shoulder, but this is something they should see coming if he wasn't _dead_. Bonnie, didn't care, she lunges towards the Kanto born boy, embracing him with a weak bear hug as she starts to cry.

"Ash! Why did you do it?!" she cries.

Ash didn't want to deal with her, but it was best to get this over with than anything.

"You know exactly why," he responds with the same coldness, "You guys wanted me to give up on my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master."

"I WOULD NEVER WANT YOU TO GIVE UP!" Bonnie screams.

This caught Ash and Pikachu off guard, whilst Surge just watch the whole scenario.

"What?" Ash asks in confusion.

"You helped me so much back in Kalos," she sobs between her sentences, "You help me save Squishy and made me a better person. Clemont wouldn't let me decide because I'm a _kid_!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he said skeptically.

"You have to Ash!" she begs, "You're the closest thing to a brother I have left! Clemont won't let me decide on my own and it's really pissing me off!"

Hearing the Kalosian blonde girl curse did catch him off guard and to see one of them basically broken in front of him is hoping what he wanted for a revenge. But if she was telling the truth, where does the leave Max?

"What about you Max?" he asks the Hoenn born boy.

"You're my idol!" he bursts loudly, "You taught me everything I know and you wanted me to be better! What kind of person would turn their backs on the person who taught them everything because they're weak?!"

"A smart one," Ash responds.

"Then I'd rather be stupid then!" Max yells.

With those words seeping through the raven hair's head, the doubtful thought of those who betrayed him was starting to thin out. If he just stayed a little longer, maybe he could figure out who didn't agree with the betrayal.

"Who else didn't agree?"

"B-Brock, Cilan, and Dawn," Bonnie responds wiping off the tears from her face.

A burst of laughter shock the three, turning to see Surge laughing hard. He tried to gasp for air only to wheeze in pain.

"Guess the whole betrayal thing wasn't all that bad, huh kid?" he said in between gasps.

Ash just chuckles, "Yeah. But, how are we going to get my Pokémon out of here?"

Max adjusted his glasses, adding a smirk.

"I can help you with that."

He walks passed Ash, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Luitenent Surge as he entered towards the computer. He turns it on and begins typing away on it, before spinning the chair around with a self-determined look.

"Professor Oak said that he had a thing called the Pokémon Bank, that he was going to use to give away your Pokémon to every one of those traitors once they get you to quit."

Ash was already hating the man he used to look up to. He felt that the man is responsible for planting those seeds of doubt in their heads, but he can't prove it for sure. The idea of transferring his Pokémon to a place he has never been to was the problem.

"But where are we going put them?" he wonders.

"You can give them to me," Surge suggested, "They'll have a temporary place to stay before we find a region and a professor for them to stay."

Ash and Max agree and for a few minutes later, they were able to get all of the Ash's loyal Pokémon into the Surge's possession. Ash was relieved to hear that there were some people who believed in him, but the negative thought made him question if they were telling the truth. It might as well be a trick to get him to give up, but right now, he has to put his trust on the two kids.

Ash, Pikachu, and Surge walk out of the lab, with Tracey still knock out with everything in order, that is until Max and Bonnie stop them.

"Wait!" Bonnie says, "Ash, please let us come with you!"

Ash turns at the young blonde, using her sad expression to convince him to let them join. He sighs, he wanted to say no to cause less suspicion but if anything, he really wanted to take them with him.

"You do realize that everyone is going to grow suspicious if you guys disappeared right?" he mentions.

Max and Bonnie shook their heads.

"We don't care if we are considered missing", Max proclaims, "I don't feel like I have a sister anymore and I would do anything to become the best trainer in the world."

"And I'll prove both my stupid brother and Serena wrong for abandoning you!" Bonnie adds.

He sighs rubbing the temple of his head. He's beginning to see his stubbornness was starting to rub off on him in more ways than one. He looks at the veteran Gym Leader for an approval, but all he did was a shrug. With seeming to be an "I don't care" response, he looks at the kids and nods his head yes. The two cheers as they begin to follow him out of the lab, with Max closing the door behind them.

Now all that's left is to find the three remaining friends of his and bring them back, but he just had to wait a little while longer in order to cause less suspicion. He would soon have his revenge, but he's not going to let this be an easy fix as one thinks. He has to see if those who are loyal would stay loyal, fixing old broken friendships was not going to be easy and he would make sure if they are worthy to be called his friends or not.

 _'I hope Max and Bonnie are right.'_ Ash thought.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Yay, another chapter out! I have seen some people wanting May to come back. Maybe it's because of the whole ORAS thing, but like I said; only Brock, Cilan, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie are the ones being with Ash. Seeing that you guys want them to join Ash, it will be so and I normally see that most betrayal stories have Max becoming a self-centered egotistical asshole. So, I decided to change that and make him stay loyal as it's shown in the first chapter.**_

 _ **Now there is something I thought of and want to see if you guys agree: Should Ash become a Champion like every other betrayal stories or should he become a Frontier Brain? I don't know why, but it seems like whenever they make Ash Champion, they have to pull something out to make it interesting like "**_ **Alola to our Savior" _, written by The Poke Spectre or_ "Another Road" _written by Mezamun. So, what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Also, there will_ NOT _be a Pok_** ** _émon Master Tournament. Just want to clear that out and Ash will stay his usual-self, but become a bit more mature (a BIT) and still miffed with the whole betrayal thing. Also, I'll try to find a way to make him not as edgy._**

 ** _Anyways, LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!_**


	3. Enter Alola and the Old Friends

Chapter 3: Enter Alola and the Old Friends

Location: Professor Oak's Lab, Kanto Region

"Okay, everything seems to be okay," the doctor proclaims after examining Tracey's condition.

Professor Oak returned two hours later since he left the lab and he found Tracey unconscious on the floor. Naturally, he called a doctor and Officer Jenny to check if he was okay and called Misty and Gary. Brock declined since he was currently working at the hospital in Pewter City and couldn't make any excuse for not working. And if things weren't getting any worse; half of Ash's Pokémon were stolen, alongside Max and Bonnie are missing.

"Now, do you remember what happened Mr. Sketchit?" the doctor asks Tracey.

Tracey puts hold on the ice pack near the bump caused by the broken vase. "Well, the last thing I remember was someone knocked on the door and I opened it. And the next thing is that someone yelled Iron Tail and then I was knocked out."

"Well, do you recognized the voice at least?" Gary questions Tracey.

Tracey thought long and hard, "It might sound crazy, but... I thought I heard Ash."

Professor Oak, Misty, and Gary's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. There was no way that the boy who committed suicide after the Kalos League to still be alive. Unless he faked it and disappeared without a trace.

"Professor, do you have any security cameras in this lab?" Officer Jenny asks.

The Kanto professor rubs his chin, still contemplating what his assistant told him, "Only on the inside of the lab. Maybe we might see the culprit."

The two adults walk towards the computer, leaving Misty and Gary behind with Tracey. Misty looks at the black haired boy dead in the eye, hoping what he said was true.

"Tracey, are you one-hundred percent sure it was Ash's voice you heard?"

Tracey only shrugs, "I don't know. I mean, it sounded like him. But it happened so fast, I didn't get to see the person's face."

Gary knows that Tracey would never lie to any of them. But he felt that wants to more about the attacker and the whole suicide of his once living friend, the disappearance of Ash's Pokémon, and the two kids. Something was definitely going on and it wasn't good. He looks at the Cerulean Gym leader as so did she. They didn't say anything nor did they need to, they then turned their gaze to Professor Oak and Officer Jenny, searching through the security footage.

Professor Oak was rewatching the same footage a few hours ago where the incident happened. But every time he looks at it frame by frame, the footage was cut out right when Tracey was attacked. He could tell that the blue hair officer was also struggling. It didn't help that the footage didn't have any audio to hear any voices in the film. Oak rubs his temples, annoyed that he'll never find the one responsible for the kidnapping of Pokémon, Max, and Bonnie.

"I'm sorry that we can't find anything for you Officer Jenny," Oak apologized.

"It's nothing," she forgave him, "My best guess is that someone must've cut the cable to the camera before striking. I recommend having security cameras for both in _and_ outside of your lab."

The professor nodded his head in agreement before looking back to the repeating footage. Everything didn't make sense, he felt that maybe Ash's suicide wasn't a suicide at all. But he can't tell if it was a ruse created by Ash or it was murder. And if it was murder, then he hopes to find the killer and brings him to justice.

* * *

 _Five days later..._

Location: Vermilion City, Kanto Region

Ash, Max, and Bonnie have been hiding in Luietenant Surge's gym for almost a week. Though this didn't mean Ash was laying off easy; he had to work in the gym like cleaning and maintaining it whenever someone came in and gained the Thunder Badge. Although, he was allowed to train his remaining loyal Pokémon and was even allowed to train Max and Bonnie to become strong trainers themselves. Though, he was still wary of the kids and his Pokémon, minus Pikachu. He still wants to believe them, but with the memory still engraved into his mind, he also begins to question Surge's loyalty.

However, today was supposed to be a good day; Luietenant Surge has said that he found a brand new region called Alola. It was far away from any known region and sure enough, it's on the opposite side of the globe. This was good news for the three trainers and luckily, Most of Ash's Pokémon was transported to the region's professor and he'd said that he'll take good care of them until Ash, Max, and Bonnie arrive in Alola. The only Pokémon Ash kept with him was Pikachu.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Luietenant Surge asks loudly.

The three kids salute in military style, all saying "Yes sir!" in unison. The blonde veteran chuckled, waving at them to follow him to the airport and they obeyed. Ash walk behind the two young kids, still wary in case they did something but try not to look suspicious. Though, he and the two kids had to change clothes. Max wore a black short polo shirt, grey shorts, and brown shoes. Bonnie wore a pale yellow sundress, an orange vest, and black summer shoes. She also changed her hair into a small french braid and got rid of her iconic hairclip. Ash wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, black summer shorts, blue shoes, and a black and blue cap with a hexagonal Pokéball on it.

The Kantonian boy tried his best to look less conspicuous, hoping to not avert any attention if news about his "death" has spread. Five minutes and they have arrived at the airport. The Electric Gym Leader gave the three kids their tickets before speaking.

"Now listen, when you arrived in Alola, go and find the professor. He'll help you with everything you need," he said.

Ash, Max, and Bonnie nod their heads before the black-haired boy walk towards him and raise his hand into a handshake.

"Thank you for all your help."

Surge shook Ash's hand and smiled, "Don't mention it. Now, get going before people are going to catch on."

The three kids walk towards their assigned airplane, with Bonnie waving at the retired military man goodbye and tries to catch up with the boys. Luietenant Surge watches the kids enter the airplane before he picks up his phone and dialing a number before placing it into his ears. He just hopes this could work.

* * *

Location: Pewter City, Kanto Region

Brock was in the kitchen as he was cooking lunch for his family, with the help of Cilan and Dawn. They were still devastated by the death of their best friend and now the kidnapping of Max and Bonnie five days ago. They couldn't explain why this was happening and now they were convinced that maybe the supposed suicide was murder and who else to point the finger at than Team Rocket. It was probably a new low for the obnoxious evil team, though it wouldn't be a surprise if it wasn't caused by Jessie, James, and Meowth, but plausible.

Brock knew the kidnapping of Max was hitting hard for May, including for Clemont with Bonnie's. Though, he doesn't know about the two Kalosan blondes, but what can he do. From what Cilan said, Clemont was a gym leader and inventor and Bonnie was the energetic girl who tried to get every single girl to become her brother's girlfriend. It was kinda funny, with the young girl reminding him of himself with proposing to every girl, with only that she does it for her brother's sake and he does it for himself. Sadly, he begins to despise Clemont and Ash's female companion, Serena, for betraying Ash and he would never forgive them for that. Including May as well.

He sighs, remembering the times he had with Ash throughout his journeys. He was proud that he was runner-up in the Kalos League, amongst his now second greatest feat being Top Four in the Sinnoh League. He wished he could congratulate him for his closest victory if he hadn't died. Though his memories came to a halt when he heard the home phone ringing. He looks at it before walking towards it and answers the phone.

"Hello, Brock Harrison speaking," he said.

 _"Hey rookie,"_ a deep voice said on the phone.

Brock instantly recognizes the voice, "Luietenant Surge?"

Surge laughs loudly on his side, _"Yes it's me. Now, I heard about what happened to your little friend. He was a good kid."_

A sharp pain struck his heart when the gym leader mentioned Ash. He took a deep breath before responding back.

"Y-Yeah... He was."

Brock looks at the kitchen, to see that Cilan and Dawn were watching him before he looks away.

 _"Listen, Is there anyone with you?"_ Surge asks Brock.

Brock was confused at the question but nods his head, "Yeah, um a girl name Dawn and a connoisseur name Cilan."

 _"Okay, now tell them exactly what I'm about to tell you."_

Brock then listens to the veteran soldier, he wanted to ask questions about all this, but he felt that this only a one-time thing and decided to keep quiet and listen. He said goodbye before hanging up and walk towards the kitchen with the bluenette and green-haired boy looking at him in confusion.

Dawn was the first to speak, "What was that all about?"

Brock once more took a deep breath before explaining.

"If you couldn't guess, that was Luietenant Surge on the phone. He said that he wants us three to head towards the airport in Vermilion City. He said he has tickets for us and wants us to meet someone."

"What for?" Cilan questions.

"Hell if I know," the doctor shrugs, "But he said to tell you guys about it."

The two don't know why this was happening or what Luietenant Surge wants. For all they know, it could be a trap or something of the kind. Cilan has heard that Luietenant Surge was known for his aggressive behavior in battle due to being in the military. Dawn, on the other hand, was terrified of the muscular blonde man and it didn't help that the man was from the military. Even though they don't want to meet the man, they rather not disobey an older gym leader.

"When do we leave?" the two asks.

"I'll tell my family and my boss what's happening," Brock said.

Dawn and Cilan agreed as they grab their bags from their guest room and went outside of the former Pewter Gym Leader's house. A few minutes later, Brock came back with his backpack.

"Let's get going."

Dawn and Cilan followed Brock as they make their way to Vermilion City. The three hope that Surge has some answers to the cryptic call and why did he ask to see them and not the rest.

 _'Only one way to find out,'_ they all though in unison.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Alola Region

The airplane has landed on the island chained region and to the three kids' credit, they were amazed. Alola was a tropical paradise, more tropical than the Orange Islands itself. As if each island is unique in its own way, they even spotted a white man-made island as well from above. The sun was shining brightly as the cool ocean breeze blew through the wind. Max and Bonnie were amazed to see such a wonderful paradise to ever existed, while Ash looks around the island. He was able to get a map to see where they were and hoping to find the region's professor.

Luckily, they arrived at Hau'oli City, the largest city on Melemele Island and the Professor's lab was near Iki Town, which was only five minutes away.

"Alright guys, let's get going," Ash said.

Max and Bonnie nod as they followed the older trainer. They passed by the region's school where it had a giant tree next to it and the school itself was nothing like any other. It had balconies, roofs made out of traditional dry palm leaves, it even has a slide on top of the largest building. If they went to school, they would want to go to this place. They passed by a Pokémon Center, looking very tropical mind you, and they arrived at a small dirt road. Ash looks down at the map to see if he was on the right trail and to see a large wooden house with a green rooftop.

"Hey, Ash, who lives there?" Bonnie asks while she looks at the house.

"Yeah, I don't think it's safe to have a house built near the shoreline if there's going to be a hurricane coming," Max said quite sketchy with the house's placement.

Ash looks down at the map to see that the said house was on the map, reading: _Professor Kukui's Lab_. He looks back at the house before walking down the path.

"The map says that's the Professor's lab," he said.

The two kids look at each other and then back to Ash. Even Pikachu was kinda iffy about the whole thing. Why would the regional professor have his lab near the shoreline when a hurricane might come in and destroy it? But that's not their place to judge. Max and Bonnie follow Ash down the path with ease and they made it to the professor's lab. The trio got a better look at it to see that the rooftop was covered with planks of wood as if it has been damaged over the years by something large hitting it. Just before they could reach the door, they could hear screaming coming from the inside.

"YEAH ROCKRUFF, USE HYPER BEAM!" a voice excitedly shouts.

Before anyone could figure out what's going on, the door was destroyed by a man being the cause of the door's destruction. The man slid through the warm sand with smoke coming out of his chest, with Max and Bonnie petrified while Ash and Pikachu were surprised by what happened, now with the three running towards the man.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you okay sir!?" Bonnie screams.

The man got up with some darken ash covering most of his face and body. He laughed, catching them off guard.

"Oooooh boy, that was some power!" he said.

He got up and wipe the mess off of him, all the while chuckling to himself. The man was in his mid-twenties, tanned skin similar to Brock and Iris', wore no shirt, only grey shorts, green shoes and shades, and a white cap and lab coat. His hair was dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and a goatee. He looks at the three kids and he decides to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Kukui. I'm the region's professor," he said with a smile on his face.

Ash smiled back at Kukui, tipping his new hat to the tanned professor.

"My name is Ash and this my partner, Pikachu," he greeted.

"Pikachu!" he squeaks.

"My name is Max!" Max introduced himself.

"And I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face.

Professor Kukui's eyes widen for a bit before clapping his hands.

"Ah, so you must be the three that Mr. Surge has told me about. Well, the good news is that I have your Pokémon in my Pokémon Bank account, Mr. Ketchum"

Ash smiles to hear that his Pokémon was already here, safe an sound. Kukui led the three into his lab. Neglecting the broken door to see the inside of the lab. It was roomy, to say the least, it had an aquarium with some Luvdiscs and some Corsolas. It also had a small kitchen, living room with a plasma screen tv, a loft led by a ladder, and a set of stairs that led down below the house. Professor Kukui went toward the stairs before looking at Ash, Max, and Bonnie.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Max and Bonnie begin wandering around the lab while Ash went to a couch. Bonnie was fixated on the small aquarium while Max looks around and spotted a new looking Pokémon. A small brown and white canine with small rocks around its white fur and blue eyes was scratching its ears before making eye contact with the Hoenn born boy. Max knelt down, reaching his hand out with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there, little fella," Max said calmly.

The small dog walks near Max's hand, sniffing it before placing its head underneath Max's hand. Max smiles at the Pokémon, rubbing the dog's head with happiness. Ash could see that Max was taking a liking to this and so was Bonnie. Though, he still doesn't trust them and feared that they could betray him any moment. But then again, they're kids and he's only known the two respectively for a reasonable amount of time he traveled in their home regions. Sometimes, he wants to believe that Brock, Dawn, and Cilan didn't betray him. But he can't be too sure, he can't tell if the people in Alola that _will_ become his friends will give him the same treatment.

Though, his train of thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from the basement. He turns around to see Professor Kukui coming from downstairs, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Good news kid, your Pokémon are safely here and I'm planning to release them to get some fresh air," he said.

Ash nods his head before he heard footsteps coming from the porch. They saw a girl was probably no older than Ash's age, sixteen at best. She wore an all white sundress, large sunhat, stockings, and shoes. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes are neon green. She also carried a large white and red drum bag, not knowing that there were other people in the lab.

"Professor, I got the package for you!" the girl said before looking at Ash, Max, and Bonnie.

Her mind suddenly clicks before gasping in realization.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you're having some trainers here!" she apologizes.

Kukui laughs at the girl's apology, waving his hand dismissively.

"It's fine Lillie, it's nothing to worry about."

The girl named Lillie, look at the once fix door before sighing irritably.

"Professor, this is the tenth time the door was destroyed this month!" Lillie scolds the man.

"Well, what can I say? I'm ready for any pain that throws in my way!" he said proudly.

The blonde rubs her temples, knowing that there's no way to keep the man from hurting himself. Even if it means it was for research. She looks at the three and looks at the black haired boy. She had never seen him nor the two kids before, but she doesn't want to be rude for not introducing herself. Walking towards Ash, giving him a circular motion with both hands before speaking.

"Alola. My name's Lillie," she said.

Ash got up from his seat and try to do his best hello gesture, if that's what Lillie did, to her.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and this my partner Pikachu!" he said.

Pikachu squeaks happily, only to get a short squeal from Lillie. She instantly back away in fear, causing them to look at her in confusion. Kukui sweatdrops before speaking.

"I'm sorry Ash. Lillie has a fear of touching or being anywhere near Pokémon. So, there's nothing wrong," he explains.

Ash nods his head, now understand the girl's fear. Though, if she had ever met N, things would probably not go so well for the two of them. Lillie lowers her head in disappointment, before bowing her head.

"I'm sorry, I want to overcome my fear but I just stiffed up whenever I'm near them."

Ash felt sorry for the girl, but then he thought of an idea.

"Hey Professor, can I see my Pokémon?" he asks.

Professor Kukui snaps his fingers in realization, "That's right! I'll grab their Pokéballs and take them outside."

Kukui instantly ran downstairs and came back with a small box filled with Pokéballs and walk right outside. Ash, Max, Bonnie, and Lillie all followed the tanned professor as he placed it on the sandy ground. Ash quickly grabs a few of his Pokéballs from the box and tossed them into the air to get some fresh air. Rinse and repeat.

Max and Bonnie threw theirs, with Max had a Mightyena and Ralts and Bonnie, her Dedenne. Lillie jumps in shock to see so many Pokémon, and to be near one was something she was not ready to handle something like this. One of the Pokémon walks up to her. She could tell that it's a Bulbasaur, the one that Ash owns, look up at the Alolan blonde in curiosity and decided to grow one of his vines from the bulb trying to offer his version of a handshake.

Ash looks at his first Grass starter with amusement, seeing that the blonde was uncomfortable being next to the Grass/Poison starter who just wants to give her a handshake. Lillie slowly stretches her hand to the vine, still shaking, but when she touched the vine she yelps and quickly backs away even further. Bulbasaur sweatdrops from the sudden reaction, couldn't understand why the girl was afraid of her. Ash knelt down and pats the small bulb on his back.

"Don't be discourage pal", he said, "She's scared of touching Pokémon is all."

The small green Pokémon nods his head before looking at the blonde, she straightens her white dress before looking at him with an apologetic look on her face. Something inside the Grass Kanto starter's mind spark and he doesn't know why. But for now, he wants to see all of his friends together. Kukui already seems to get everyone from their capsules as they took a swift sniff of salt air. Ash didn't seem to mind, but now he felt that maybe he could start a brand new team to bring to his Pokémon family. Though he hopes those who gave him a second chance, he would live up to their expectations.

After five minutes, Ash got everyone back into their Pokéballs, except for Bulbasaur that decides to stay out for a little while longer, and gave them to Kukui. Ash, Max, Bonnie, Lillie, and Kukui then decide to head towards a small town called Iki Town. It was a peaceful town and surely, it almost reminded him of Pallet Town. But he didn't want to remind himself of his once so-called birthplace.

What stood out in the village was a large traditional stone battle arena and on it was four people. He looks at the first person who was a large tanned man with grey hair that was tied up and wore a yellow tropical cloak, white shorts, and sandals. The man turned around to seem to have squinted eyes, a grey mustache and wore a blue shirt and a white martial arts belt. He looks at them before smiling and waved at them.

"Alola! Kukui!" the old man says loudly.

Kukui waved back at the old man, "Alola! Kahuna Hala!"

The five made it to the stone floor arena as the two adults begin talking to each other. Ash could have guessed that maybe the two have known each other and with a small region like this, it might be the case. It was then his mind click when he forgot something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said smacking his forehead, "Lillie, I like you to meet Max and Bonnie."

Lillie looks at the two kids, waving at her.

"Hello!" they said.

Lillie smiles and waves at the two.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Ash sighs in relief that he finally got the introduction out of the way, but then he looks past the two adults and looks at the three people the old man was talking to. And to his surprise, he instantly recognizes them and so did they. He never expected to see them this soo and yet, here they are. Bonnie, Max, and Lilie took notice of Ash's reaction and the two kids also shared the raven-haired boy's reaction. Even Pikachu and Bulbasaur were surprised to see them.

Brock, Cilan, and Dawn all thought they were looking at a ghost, but no matter how many times they blink, he was still there along with the two missing kids. They didn't want to believe it, but it didn't stop Dawn from slowly walking to Ash. Ash stood still as the bluenette continue to walk towards him, not noticing that Pikachu jump off of his shoulder and stood next to him. Dawn was only a foot away, her eyes began to water up as she slowly lifted her hand up, hoping it wasn't a hallucination.

"A-Ash?" she spoke.

Ash blinked a few times, nodding his head without changing his expression.

"Yes, it's me."

Dawn almost choke on the air, lunging straight towards him without warning. Ash didn't know how to respond, but it didn't take long till Brock and Cilan walk towards him and showed the same sadness, surprise, and relief in their eyes.

"We're so sorry," Brock spoke.

Ash didn't say anything, but he didn't part Dawn from crying on his shoulders. Even if this cause some attention, he couldn't care. All he did was nod his head and replied.

"I know and it's a long story."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Don't know how to end this chapter but here you go, the third chapter of Glass Cannon. Since you guys want Ash to become a Frontier Brain, then you shall receive. But, how will I do that? Well, I'm trying to make this one where Ash slowly makes amends with those still stayed loyal to him and find a new goal. And how will I balance the Pearlshipping and Aureliashipping moments? That... Will be tough, but I'll find a way. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and if you guys have questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	4. Fall of Pallet's Pride & a Rogue Rocket

Chapter 4: Fall of Pallet's Pride and a Rogue Rocket

Location: Pallet Town, Kanto Region

It took some time, but a funeral for Ash's death was underway. Everyone in Pallet Town came, taking the death seriously. If Professor Oak's reputation didn't make the town a tourist attraction, then it was their Pride of Pallet: Ash Ketchum. The kids there admire and look up to Ash, seeing him as a role model to them and everyone in the town respected him. Though, not everyone is willing to go the boy's funeral.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Delia yells angrily.

Almost a week has passed and Delia refused to listen to anyone, she's already having an argument with Professor Oak.

"Delia, listen, we _ALL_ have to go to your son's funeral," Oak begged, "It's something that he wants."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit lie, you bastard!" Delia scorned, "You and every one of his friends wanted him to give up on his dream!"

"Excluding Brock, Cilan, Dawn, and those two brats," Gary muttered.

Delia glares at the spiky brunette, forcing him to keep his mouth shut from making another comment. Already, she was regretting her decisions.

"You agreed with us Delia, so don't expect you weren't part of it," Oak pointed out.

"And I'm regretting ever listening to you!" she shouts.

Delia had her own reasons for Ash to stop his journey, but it never aligned with what the others thought. The more she's around with the traitors, the more she hates them and herself.

"You're in this boat like the rest of us Delia. Whether you like it or not, you're not going to say a word to anyone about this," Oak spoke darkly.

Delia's eyes begin to flare up as her anger continues to grow.

"Are you threatening me?!" she growled.

Oak rolls his eyes at the now single widow, "Consider this a warning. If you even try to tell the police, it's our word against yours. You have no evidence to back up your claim. So, you have to get used to it."

Without a single word, Delia smacks the old man in his face before marching out of the lab with Mr. Mime following her in toll. Gary walks up to his grandfather, feeling more concern than ever.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"I'm sure no one's going to believe her," Oak responds.

Gary shook his head, "No, I mean are you sure Ash is dead-dead? What if he _did_ fake his death and ran off to some other region?"

Oak paused and thought about it, he knew Ash wouldn't resort to killing himself over the whole fact if he was this depressed. Not the fact that he eavesdropped on the WHOLE conversation about turning their backs on him without being spotted. He thought the suicide was a great coverup to their plans, but he wasn't so sure after the kidnapping of Max, Bonnie, and about half of Ash's Pokémon the next day prior. Now, he wasn't so sure if Ash was covering up his death or planning revenge.

"I'm not so sure Gary," he finally spoke, "But _if_ he did fake his death and did a B&E into my lab, we'll have to find him and stop him by any means necessary and have him arrested for kidnapping, breaking-and-entering, and property damage."

Outside of Pallet Town, Delia continues walking away from her hometown. She never wants to be affiliated with the bastards ever again and hopefully stay away from any region that still has those traitors. She never expects this to happen, she just wanted this nightmare to end. Tears fell down her cheeks, forcing her to cry silently since she now lost her son. Her husband died in an accident before Ash even turned one, and now her son committed suicide over the betrayal.

"I'm so sorry Ash," she whispers but was overshadowed by her own cry.

* * *

Location: Ceruleum Gym, Kanto

Misty had done her part of the bargain. She had to put up a sad act about Ash's suicide and lied about his last will about the Pokemon he'll give to them was already enough to get her dreams further. But the fact that Max and the blonde girl, which she could less to remember, went missing after Ash's death and the disappearance of some of his Pokémon. She later suggested it might be Team Rocket who kidnapped the two kids and Ash's Pokémon and it seems everyone agreed to it. They now know who to pin the blame and thanks to Oak's deal, she got some of Ash's Pokémon.

She got Ash's Kingler, Corpish, Glalie, and got some new ones from Ash's Tauros from the Wonder Trade as so did the others. She got herself a Swanna, Vaporeon, Omastar, a shiny Milotic, and a Lapras. She knew Tracey got Ash's Unfezant and Gary got Ash's Swellow but they did get some new ones with Ash's Tauros. For Tracey, he got a Honchkrow, Hitmonlee, Mantine, an Autumn Sawsbuck, and Cryognonal. Gary got Hydreigon, Trevenant, Sharpedo, a shiny Metagross, and Dragonite.

It didn't help that she was bombarded by her older sister's apologetic pleads. She kept telling them that she needs to move on and not dwell on the past. They, of course, listen and Misty was happy. But something had been plaguing her mind; how Ash didn't seem to confront them and went off killing himself. She knew full well that Ash isn't the person to jump to something that dark and hoping something like, him getting angry in front of them and run off to some unknown region where he plans his revenge on them in a different name.

But that didn't happen. She was convinced something was up, but she can't prove it until she had some evidence backing it up. But right now, she must let it all slide and she can pray to Arceus that nothing bad happens to her or the others.

* * *

Location: Purika City, Hoenn Region

"And the winner of this year's Pokémon Contest is May Maple!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered for the brunette as she won her new trophy after another hard battle against her boyfriend, Drew. She was glad her boyfriend wasn't giving her the easy way, despite them being a couple. The death of Ash was traumatizing, but the fact that her little brother is gone hit hard for her parents. She was told she won't return home until he's back with her. Of course, she knew the reason why he ran away and told her that the police are working on it to find him. They were able to calm down, but she knew she wasn't going to return any time soon.

Though, that doesn't mean she had a place to stay. Drew offer her to stay at his place and since she was in legal age to live on her own, she accepts the offer. Not to mention she got some of Ash's Pokémon like Pignite, Scraggy, Heracross, and some new ones traded by Ash's Tauros. She got a Vespiquen, Mismagius, Altaria, Gothitelle, and Manectric.

"Thanks for the battle May," Drew said shaking his girlfriend's hand.

"Glad you like it!" May said with a big smile.

The two exchange smiles as cameras flashed and people cheer. She saw some news reporters running up to them and begin asking questions.

"Ms. Maple! How does it feel winning this year's contest?" one asks.

"It was exciting that's for sure," she replied.

"Ms. Maple, we've noticed that your friend Dawn Berlitz hasn't participated in the contest. Why is that?" another asks.

May paused for a moment and knew why. She left right almost a week ago with Brock and Cilan when Ash died. She had cancel all ties with the bluenette and Brock as well. She knew she had to give them something, looking at her green-haired boyfriend, he just shrugs at her before she could speak.

"I'm afraid she's not here because we've lost a good friend of ours," she lied, "If it wasn't for Ash Ketchum on helping me achieve my dreams, I wouldn't be here today."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before May and Drew starts moving towards the exit as they try to ignore the questions throwing out at their faces. They reach to a small limo and drove off from the Contest Hall. May sighs in relief that she finally got away from the reporters.

"How long are you going to drag this on, May?" Drew asks.

May just stared at him tiredly, "As long as we need to."

"I just don't know how long till it plagues your mind about Ash's suicide," Drew said crossing his arms, "I barely knew the guy."

"Look, you said you'd stay by my side no matter what. As long we don't bring up about Ash, my brother, or those losers to anyone, we're in the clear."

Drew looks at her skeptically, "It's weird to hear you call that bluenette girl a loser."

"What did I just say!?" May said loudly.

Drew raised his hands defensively, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Alright, geez! I won't say another word!"

May sighs, placing her hand on Drew's soldier.

"I'm sorry for that burst," she apologized, "I didn't mean it."

Drew smiles at the brunette, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"It's alright May, we'll get through this."

* * *

Location: Village of Dragons, Unova Region

Iris was enjoying her life after the events of Ash's suicide. She was probably the least affected by it, but she does feel shocked by it. Especially with Cilan gone, she can do whatever she wants. The only Pokémon she got was Ash's Boldore and Palpitoad and the ones she traded with Ash's Tauros were Salamence, Druddigon, Archeops, Aggron, and her very own Charizard. She even got a Charizardite X and Garchompite from Serena and Clemont to go with the Charizard. She was fascinated with the Mega Stones and heard that some of them can change typing depends on the stone.

She knew that Gary, Misty, May, and Tracey some Mega Bracelets like her with their own Mega Stones after the event. She did tell Cilan's brothers about what happened and even went and lie about how he was going to betray Ash along with Brock and Dawn and they believed her. She could care less what happened to Max and Bonnie since she barely knew them and it wasn't her problem. She was living the life.

"You sure seem happy about something," a voice said.

Iris' eyes irk when she looks up from her resting spot. She knew who this person was; she was the village's lorekeeper: Zinnia. She was assigned to keep watch the Sky Tower after the events with Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre went rampaging through Hoenn to get the mysterious energy source before Team Flare got their hands on it. Beside her was her trusty partner, Aster the Whismur, as they glared at the dark-skinned girl.

"What do you want, Zinny?" Iris said annoyingly.

"It's _Zinnia_ , stop calling me that!" she scolds her.

Iris just shrugs, getting up from her spot and stretch her body.

"I don't care. You've been my rival before I left the village and can't beat me in battle," she said quite smugly.

Zinnia clenches her fist, but she refuses her anger to take hold to deck Iris in the face. She took a deep breath and folds her arms, "I know what happened to your friend's demise," she said matter-of-factly, "The way you just shrug it off and acted like it never happened. Why is that?"

Iris glares angrily at the black-haired teenager, "That's none of your business."

"It is my damn business Iris," Zinnia countered back, "This isn't like you, you're not the person who would throw away someone's death like it's garbage. Now, tell me: what the hell happened?!"

"SHUT UP!" Iris screams, "I don't need to tell you _anything_! What happened to Ash is history! I'm going to move on and become the greatest Dragon Master anyone has ever known!"

She storms off, leaving the Lorekeeper alone. Zinnia sighs in defeat, this wasn't the Iris she knew. They would argue to see who'd be the Dragon Master first, but they didn't go off the railings. It was a child's rivalry. But now. Iris changed and for the worst, causing the red-eyed trainer to feel scared. What happened. She felt a tug on her leg to see the scared Whismur shaking from Iris' yelling. She knelt down, patting on Aster's head.

"It's alright Aster," she cooed softly, "I'm alright."

Zinnia looks back where Iris went, knowing this whole thing was off. She knew about Ash from the deeds he has done and the recent one where he saved Kalos from annihilation. His sudden suicide and disappearance of two kids and half of his Pokémon made no sense.

"What the hell happened?" she asks quietly.

* * *

Location: Team Rocket HQ, Kanto Region

Jessie, James, and Meowth were standing before their boss, looking intimated than ever. News about Pallet Town's Pride and hero of Kalos died in a fire spread everywhere and it got to the boss's ear. The trio should be happy that the twerp was gone, but it didn't feel right. They felt as if someone close to them died in front of their own eyes and they knew the kid for at least six years now. Traveling the world, trying to capture his Pikachu and give it to the boss. But now, they have nothing to give.

They remembered an old saying: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"I bet you three had heard the news," a deep voice said.

The trio shuttered when they heard their boss talking to them. Giovanni was looking at them with his usual glare, not even showing a single hint of emotion.

"Yes, Boss!" Meowth spoke.

"You have been chasing this boy's little rat for six years and, I'll be honest, while I admire your determined to give me this Pikachu and get my approval... I see no use in having you three here."

The three were in shock. Jessie and James felt their world crumbling and Meowth was too busy processing this.

"B-But Boss," James stuttered, "We've been loyal to you and your cause for so long! We have nowhere else to go!"

"That's not my problem," Giovanni stated, "Now, you will hand over your Pokémon to me."

Jessie felt furious, stomping her feet on the ground.

"You can't do this to us! How dare you throw us away like trash!"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone Jessica," Giovanni scolds the pink-haired woman.

She hasn't heard her real name in a long time, forcing her to shut up.

"Give me your Pokémon or I'll force you to give them up."

The two look at each other, scared about what's going to happen. Knowing that they can't do anything against Team Rocket's leader, it was a suicide mission. They unhinge their Pokéballs and place them on his desk.

"Good, now get out!" he said boomingly.

The three left the headquarters, without saying a single word. Without Ash and his Pikachu, they're useless and they know it.

"What are we going to do, Jessie?" James asks.

Jessie just sadly shrugs, "I don't know, but..."

She pulls out six Pokéballs with a sinister grin on her face, giving three to her purple-haired partner-in-crime.

"I feel like we need this more than they do."

James had no idea what she was going on about, but he instantly knew who these were and share the same smile as the pink-haired lady. Meowth, on the other hand, was enjoying this little revenge from Giovanni. All his life, he wanted to one-up the Boss's Persian, but now he feels like it was time for payback. Since they are no longer part of Team Rocket, they can do whatever they want. But the question is: how?

"Guys, I hate to break it to you but where are we going to go?" he asks.

"I've heard from that incompetent assistant, Matori, said there's a region called Alola. We can hide there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" James said excitedly, "Let's get the hell out of here and blast off!"

The trio agrees as they began their trek but what they didn't know, is that they were caught on camera. Matori was watching the security footage as she heard the former Rocket Trio's plans. She never liked them and now they went and stole property that belongs to them.

"Shall I send securities after them?" she asks.

"No," Giovanni responds, "If I learn anything from them is that they'd stay low as long as they can. But, I will not let this treason stand. Contact Cassidy and Butch and give them the rundown."

"Yessir."

Giovanni watches as he sees the trio making their way to civilization. He knew they were heading for the new region Alola, but he knew he had to be subtle about this. Not to mention that his organization was blamed for a crime they didn't commit. While he has despised Ash Ketchum and understand why he was a nuisance to the trio, he can't help that the kidnapping of Pokémon from Professor Oak's, two kids, and the suicide of Pallet Town's Pride was all too sudden. He felt like this whole thing was planned out.

He wants answers and hopefully, he prays to Arceus and Mew, that he gets them sooner than never.

* * *

Location: Lumiose Tower, Kalos Region

"Yes dad, I know. The police are working on finding Bonnie," Clemont said.

 _"Well, you better go and look for her!"_ Meyer said both angry and concerning, _"You are not coming back until you get your sister safely!"_

Clemont ended the video call, sighing as more pressure was put on him. Ever since Bonnie went missing alongside Max, he had called several Police stations to find her and hopefully she was safe. He only wished that she would understand the issue of Ash's death and their backstabbing, but she was just a young girl. He didn't even get the chance to talk to her after that. Clemont was one of the few that took the death of Ash Ketchum seriously, alongside with the non-traitors, Delia, and Serena. He did see him as a brother, but ever since he read the several losses from Ash's history from his past journies. He didn't know what to think but hoping he could get him to quit.

"You alright Clemont?" Serena asks.

Clemont looks at the honey blonde, who wore a concerned look on her face. After hearing Ash's failures in several Leagues and have finally revealed her feelings to the Kanto born trainer, she felt that maybe it's time for him to relax and find something else to spend the time. She didn't seem all too thrilled with betraying Ash, but Professor Oak and Gary said it'll be worth it in the long run. The two Kalosans did get some new Pokémon from Ash's Tauros.

For Clemont he got a Magnezone, Elektross, Elecktrike, Skarmory, and Flygon. Serena got an Absol, Meowstic, Gardevoir, a Spring Sawsbuck, and an Audino. They got Mega Stones, as a gift from Professor Sycamore for the loss of Ash Ketchum. Everyone in Kalos is mourning for their hero, including Alain, Diantha, Mairin, and Trevor were all sad. Alain started blaming himself for Ash's suicide, much to everyone saying it wasn't. Though no one could understand why he killed himself in the fire. And caused more chaos when the Lumiose Gym Leader's sister is gone.

"No," he said, "I don't know where to find Bonnie. I put a tracker in her Pokéball to see where she is, but she left in Professor Oak's lab. If only she understands the situation."

Serena places her hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

"We'll find her Clemont," she said, "And we'll find May's brother as well."

Clemont nods and gave the honey blonde a smile back, "You're right. Though, I'm not sure what the whole world would react if they figure we're the cause of his suicide."

"Not as long we keep quiet and go on with our lives," she reminds the Gym Leader, "Let's just focus on our goals and keep an eye out for Bonnie."

They didn't say anything as they walk to their respective rooms. Serena wished Ash didn't die, she would've love to start a family with him. But now that'll never happen.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Shortest chapter ever, but Goddammit did it take too long to write. Now you guys see what's happening with the traitors after Ash fake his death. The real adventure will get here, don't worry. Also, for those who are wondering why I made Delia regret her decisions is completely different from what the others have in mind. She had her own reasons and hopefully, you guys can tell what it is.**_

 ** _Also, I don't hate Iris. I just see her as my second least favorite character Ash has traveled with. Not telling you who's the first, don't want to cause a flame war. And I'll make Delia see her son again, but not in a while and for Team Rocket, yeah now you now know what happened to them. Seems like many betrayal stories either neglect them or join Ash as part of his team with lack of reason._**

 ** _Anyways LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!_**


	5. Broken Friendship of a Dying Star

Chapter 4: Broken Friendship of a Dying Star

Location: Iki Town, Melemele Island

Ash kept quiet after seeing Brock, Cilan, and Dawn reunited with him. He couldn't tell the Professor, Lillie, or the Kahuna about the whole scene they made fifteen minutes ago. He had to fabricate it to say they haven't seen each other in a long time and left it like that. Of course, Hala was skeptical but didn't pry any further than needed and Lillie seems to believe it though.

Kukui continues talking to the large man while Ash and the rest sat down near the steps, still being filled with awkward silence.

Brock then decides to break the silence, "So... How have you been?"

Ash just shrug at the question, "Nothing much," he responds.

What else can the trainer say, how can he tell them with others he just recently met said that he faked his death without fearing that this was all a trick to get him to give up on his dream. He wants to prove them wrong, but with no League in Alola, what can he do? Lillie was curious about the three older trainers as to why they seem shocked when they saw Ash. Of course, she had to distance herself whenever Pikachu got anywhere close to her, despite knowing full well he meant no harm to the blonde.

"So, um... Mind introducing yourselves?" she asks kindly.

Ash silently gulp, slowly stood from the ground and wipe the dirt off him.

"Lillie this is Dawn, Brock, and Cilan," he introduces the blonde to his former companions, "They're my old friends I traveled. Guys, this is Lillie."

The shy blonde waved at the three and they did in return. It was then Professor Kukui walk towards the group with Hala following behind, with the young professor placing his hands on his hips showing a smile.

"Alright, so Hala and I have been discussing the whole ordeal that is happening right now," he explains, "But I think we should have these two little ones have their starters."

Max and Bonnie look at each other and back at the tanned professor as he gestures them to follow him. They oblige as they walk on the large stone arena before Kukui grabs three Pokéballs and toss them into the air revealing three new Pokémon. One was a tan and white owl with a green bowtie, the other was a black and red kitten, and the last one was a blue seal with a pink round nose and a white collar around its neck. Everyone, except for Lillie, was in awe to see brand new Pokémon and they were starters for this new region.

"These here are the region's beloved starters!" Kukui exclaimed proudly, "We have Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokémon, Litten the Fire Cat Pokémon, and Poppolio the Sea Lion Pokémon."

Each starter greeted the newcomers happily, making the two young kids look very excited. Bonnie was already looking at them with and couldn't decide which one to choose, while Max was trying to figure which one was the right Starter. Ash smile a bit, seeing that Max never had a Pokémon to call his own and Bonnie only had Dedenne. He could say, he felt the same way when he looks at the new starters.

"Excuse me, can I speak with you, Mr. Ketchum?" Hala asks.

Ash silently gulps before nodding his head as he and the old Kahuna moved away from the group. Ash put on his albeit, best, smile to mask his nervousness with the old man.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Your friends there; the three that I talked to, told me everything that happened to you," Hala stated.

Ash felt the blood on his face drain, already news of his "death" is already spreading here and he's beginning to believe that this was a coverup for the traitors to come in and take him back. Hala notices the fear in the Kanto born's face, placing his large hand on the boy's shoulder giving it a gentle, but firm, grip.

"Listen, Professor Kukui told the situation you were in and I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you," Hala said calmly, "But, I have to know; why did you do all of that? Revenge?"

Ash didn't say a word. Of course, revenge was the first choice for something as if they were in Ash's shoes. He could start planning his revenge on the backstabbers as the next region's "new Champion" and use any sort of godly power to prove it with a fake name until he gives out the reveal to the traitors. But, that wasn't on his mind when he left. He was mentally and spiritually broken by this sudden shift, not knowing how to process this.

"I don't know..." is all he could say.

Alola has no League or Champion. So, that's out of the picture. He wants to prove those who see him weak wrong, but with what? He could not tell. He knew this four-island chain region has a thing called Trials, similar to the Orange Islands, but they had a League, which was the _only_ time he actually won. Though, not as Champion since the Orange Islands weren't consider a major region but a minor that's connected to Kanto.

"But that doesn't mean I'm ready for a new adventure!" Ash said with a sudden change of mood.

Hala could tell he was trying to hide the fact about the event. Still fresh in his brain, trying to suppress it and hopefully never mentioned it by anyone. The Kahuna decided to let it go. Ash turns around to see a small brown dog running up, barking happily as he wagging his tail at the Kanto born trainer. He stood up on his hind legs and stretch his forelegs upwards as if he was asking to be picked up.

Ash showed a small smile kneeling down and pet the small puppy's head. He has never seen them before and the look on the brown and white Pokémon was simple but amazing.

"It seems that little Rockruff really likes you," Hala stated with a smile.

A chuckle escapes from the Kanto born's mouth, seeing the tiny dog was giving him affection. He looks over his shoulder to see Bonnie and Max have already chosen their Pokémon.

"So, who did you get?"

"I got myself a Poppolio!" Bonnie squeals as she holds onto the blue seal, "She's so cute!"

"Well, I got a Rowlet!" Max exclaims rather profoundly with the small owl perching on his left shoulder.

The raven-haired trainer smiles at the two young kids' enthusiasm. He can't do anything but remember all his past journeys with each region and his first ever Pokémon. Looking at the Fire-type cat, he couldn't help but walk up to him and knelt down to his level.

The cat looks up at the raven-haired boy, tilting his head to the side as he walks around him, speculating him. Ash waits for a response from the cat as he returns to his original spot and looks back at him. The two continue to stare before Litten starts to turn away. Ash's friends look sad when they see the Fire-type starter didn't accept Ash's offer, fearing for the worst, that Ash might go into some kind of depression. But he didn't, he just got up and rolled his shoulders before turning around with a neutral expression on his face. Professor Kukui looks at the Kanto born boy, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about that Ash. Litten has been doing that to many trainers as of lately", he apologizes, "Hope this doesn't affect you in some way."

Ash look at the professor, only to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting much anyways."

Ash looks at his friends, only to give them a slight reassuring smile, seeing their distress. He noticed a slight nudge on his leg, looking down to see the Rockruff bumping his head on the boy's leg, looking up with the literal puppy eyes at him. Kukui took notice of the Rock-type's behavior, only to smile.

"It would seem that the little Rockruff is taking a liking to you," Kukui smiles.

Ash looks down at the Pokémon called Rockruff and pets the small dog's head. The smile never left his face, with the young Pokémon barking with glee was all the signs they could ask for. Everything seems to be normal, but they couldn't be for sure if it would stay that way for long. After all: they were on thin ice.

"Is it okay if he's my starter?"

Kukui turns towards Hala with a response, the old man thought thoroughly, but he just smiles and gave the professor a smile.

"I don't see the problem with it," he said.

Ash smiles and looks down at brown and white puppy wagging his tail side to side and tongue sticking out. Ash pets the Rockruff before he picks him up and raised him in the air.

"Guess what buddy, you're going to be staying with me!"

The small Rock-type barks in excitement with the trainer laughing in glee. Something he hasn't done for the past week and if he was being honest: it felt good. He looks behind him to see the others watching him, he felt something in his mind and it was the same he felt before. Could he really trust them and become friends again? That negative feeling is telling him to keep an eye on him, while his once optimism is telling to give them a second chance. Sure Max and Bonnie were the ones who told him who stood by his side, but he can't be sure if it's all true.

He took a deep breath and exhale before placing the young Pokémon on the ground, turning towards the five companions and stood in front of them, without saying a word. The silence was awkward for a moment, but it didn't last long with Ash being the first to speak.

"Guys, we need to talk."

They didn't say anything but nod their heads. Ash turned away and found a trail that led into the forest. Gesturing his head to the location and they follow. The Kanto grass starter watches his trainer and his remaining friends heading to the trail whilst he stayed behind; being one of the oldest and the most matured next to Pikachu, he knows what's going to happen. Sadly, that didn't seem to get the puppy's mind as he follows his new trainer but was halted by Bulbasaur's vine grabbing him by the ribcage and lift him in the air.

"Bulbasaur. Bulba!" he spoke to the Rockruff only to get lick by the optimistic pup.

He sighs but he wanted to make sure things with Ash and his friends would find some common ground.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Ash?" Dawn asks at the raven-haired boy.

They were all standing next to an old wooden bridge that led to another path. Ash thought their current place was just fine the way it is as he looks far out at the deepening canyon that led to a rapid riverbed. Taking a deep breath and turn towards the non-traitors.

"Here's the thing," he began with his neutral expression never changing, "I can't trust you guys."

The others wanted to object but Ash continued.

"I know you told me everything about between you and the others, how you wanted to me to stay by my side and all. I want to believe you, truly I do. And my actions that led to this was probably not the smartest move I came up with, but I can't go back. For all I know; you guys are probably lying at the bottom of your teeth and will most likely contact the others about my whereabouts and my life would be over."

Silence filled the air, but no one objected as Ash continues talking.

"So if you guys _ever_ show any glimmer of betrayal or plan to ruin my life. I want you to leave right now and never come back. I don't want to be a part of your selfish needs and I won't hold anything against you."

That last part was somewhat true. In his head, he'll probably still hold a grudge against them but he had to let things go and move on if he wanted to become a new person. No one said a word to him, they should've seen this coming and wanted to argue against him. But that would only add fuel to the fire. Brock to a step and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash Ketchum, let me tell you this and I'm only going to say this once."

Ash looks at the former gym leader, eyeing him up with only a straight gaze.

"You are, by far, the most caring and determined trainer I'd ever known since you came to my gym. You have every right not to trust us and we won't hold anything against you for that. You put your own life aside for the safety of others and you're too stubborn when to quit. You have stopped multiple evil organizations when the odds are stacked against you and you NEVER took all the credit. You let everyone show their chance to shine and you built remarkable bonds with both humans and Pokémon. Seeing you reach the runner-up in the Kalos League proves that you have matured; both in battle and in life. If you still don't believe the words that are coming from my mouth, I understand. We'll leave this region and we won't spout a single word of your existence. You have MY word."

"You were there for me when I was at my lowest during our travels in Sinnoh," Dawn finally said, "I can never wish to break that type of bond we'd have and I'd kill myself if I would ever betray you."

"You made me see a whole new light with your determination when you stood face to face with overpowering odds," Cilan added, "You kept going with new spices in our travels together."

"You're like a brother to me!" Bonnie stated with tears welling up in her blue eyes, "I've told you that when you came back to retrieve your Pokémon. You took care of me and if it weren't for you, I would never be friends with Squishy!"

"I agree with Bonnie. You're like a brother I never had," Max said with a clenched fist, "You taught me everything about Pokémon when I was just an arrogant stupid kid! You have my word that I will still see you as my idol."

Ash didn't say anything as he heard their words, letting it sink through his brain as he replayed it again and again. The feeling from before that warned him was slowly subsiding but it remained. Taking a deep breath and look into their eyes and said.

"Okay, I believe you."

They beamed brightly, have they finally gained his trust. Maybe or maybe not, but it was a start for them. The set of footsteps made them all turn to see Lillie, Bulbasaur, and the little Rockruff all appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Lillie asks.

Ash nods, "Yeah, just need to make sure we're on the same page."

The platinum blonde smile until she felt something touching her leg, looking down to see the Kanto grass starter nuzzling against her leg. Jumping in fear at the Pokémon, with everyone sweatdropping at her reaction. She readjusted her posture, straighten her skirt with her face lightly flushed her face.

"Sorry," she muttered.

A sigh came from the Kanto born trainer, shrugging at the girl's fear but he would figure something out. The wind gently blowing through their hair and the sound of the rapids far below the small ravine behind them was soothing to their ears along the side of a light squealing and cawing coming from behind them.

Wait, what?

Ash turns his head to find the source of the sounds to see a seeing a flock of Spearow chasing a small Pokémon. But it was strange upon looking at it, it didn't have any form but it reminded the boy of a Gastly, but its color was a mixture of sky blue, indigo, violet, and pink. Its cloud-like form had a small black face with yellow eyes and blue cheeks similar to Pikachu's, yellow arcs that appeared on its body. The strange creature was being bullied and chased by the bird, leading the poor Pokémon towards the old wooden bridge. Instincts had taken over Ash's body, taking control of his body and races towards the helpless creature.

"Ash!" his friends cried out to him, not to prevent him from saving the defenseless Pokémon, but because of the old bridge was losing its grip on the cliffs.

"Pikachu! Bulbasaur! Keep the bridge from collapsing on itself!" Brock hollers.

The two starters race to each side of the wooden bridge, holding tight on the loosen rope as Ash just continue his pace and not stopping. Swatting his hands at the Spearow away from the poor creature, using his body as a shield. But no one can predict what came next as a white glow from the cloud creature and before exploding, destroying the bridge. Everyone gasps in horror to see both the now unconscious Pokémon and the Kanto born boy falling to the ravine. Fearing for the worst.

Ash kept his grip on the strange gas-like creature, closing his eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold water and sharp rocks colliding with him. His hat flew off his hat with every second he fell closer, not noticing a small electrical surge course through his body. To everyone who witnessed the whole thing, saw a bright yellow and electric glow flying from the sky, down to the ravine and back up in a matter of seconds with Ash and the Pokémon on the ground safely. Dawn, Brock, Cilan, Max, and Bonnie raced towards their friend with Lillie, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur follow suit.

"Ash, are you okay?!" Dawn asks with concern.

Ash opens his eyes to see the blue eyes staring at him before looking around. Confuse at what just happened; wasn't he just falling to the ravine? They heard a gasp from the platinum girl to see her pointing and see what she was pointing at. Standing before them was a black, yellow, and orange creature with an orange mohawk, white markings, black and orange pincers for hands, almost humanoid-like. The yellow armor on its side almost seems to represent a bird if it covered its body.

Everyone was in awe at this creature, before hearing it caw with the sound lightning came from it.

 _"TAAAAPPPPUUUU KKKOOOOOOOOKKKOOOOO!"_

It jumps into the air with electricity trailing behind it and the sound of thunder can be heard. No one said a thing, how can they when this possible Pokémon to be a Legendary just save Ash Ketchum and the small Pokémon from death and then left without a trace. Ash blinks a few times before finally breaking the silence.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence of this story and for a short chapter. I swear this is something I (unfortunately) do whenever I write stories that I wanted to continue. But rest assured, it's back and I plan to make more chapters that don't plan to make a time jump until we reached towards the League. I decided to give Ash a Rockruff instead of Litten, mainly because of the anime. But don't worry, I'll find a way to bring Litten into the picture somehow.**_

 _ **Anyways, LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


End file.
